Ma Serpentard Invisible
by mag
Summary: La cinquième de Potter, modifié à ma manière. Vue et vécu à travers une élève quasi invisible, Aydil Aliël. SnapeAA DracoHarry RonHermionne et un CrabbeGoyle
1. Aydil Aliël

Disclamer : Rien est à moi, sauf Aydil Aliël Rating : PG, pour l'instant Mots de l'auteur : Oui, bon, je c. Mais, en attendant la suite de : Les Jumelles Black je vous mets ça. C'est avec mon Sévi adoré.  
Ma Serpentard invisible  
Chapitre 1 : Aydil Aliël, Qui connaît ?  
  
POV : Aydil Aliël Aydil Aliël, c'est ainsi qu'on me nomme. Je suis en cinquième année à Poudlard, à Serpentard, mais pas comme on l'imagine, je ne suis ni bête, ni méchante, ni menteuse, ni assoiffé de pouvoir ou de magie noire, non, je suis juste ambitieuse, très ambitieuse. Donc, je suis en cinquième année à Poudlard. Comme Harry Potter. Dans, le fond, on se ressemble, lui et moi. Nous avons quinze ans, nous avons perdu nos parents, nous vivons chez de la famille, nous détestons le Mage Noir et nous devons tout les deux tuer ou être tuer. Ressemblant, non ? Les différences pas trop évidente maintenant : mes parents ne sont pas mort à cause de Voldi, je vis chez ma grand-mère (Tiens, comme Londubat.), je suis plus discrète, d'ailleurs, qui me connaît ? J'ai quelques habitudes très originales, comme j'ai noté toutes les habitudes de tous le monde à Poudlard. Voilà tous ce que vous avez besoin de savoir sur moi. D'ailleurs, je dois me rendre en potion. Le professeur Rogue fera encore comme s'il ne me voyait pas, d'ailleurs, il saute mon nom à chaque fois qu'il fait les présences. Mais, je ne lui en veux pas, qui lui en voudrait, à la répartition, on a failli m'oubliée! Je vais m'asseoir en avant, décidé à me faire remarquée. Le prof entre et commence son court.  
  
POV Rogue Je me prépare à entrer dans la classe, j'entre d'abord discrètement, c'est mon jeu préféré, et observe tout le monde, le « merveilleux » trio est en train de parler, Drago, Vincent et Gregory sont calmement en train de dessiner, saviez-vous qu'ils étaient très bons artistes? J'ai vu tout le monde, aucun absent mais, il me semble que cette élève en avant, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Commençons le cours, on verra plus tard. - Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, cela vous apprendra à ne pas cesser de parler dans mon cours, monsieur Potter. Bon, aujourd'hui, nous allons voir le véritaserum, qui peut me dire qu'est ce le véritasérum ?  
  
Évidement, dès que j'ai fini, seulement Miss Je Sais Tous lève sa main. Seulement elle. - Personne d'autre, je présume ?  
  
Une main timide se lève, une Serpentard, sûrement, puisqu'elle est de leur côté. Pourtant, je ne me rappelle pas d'elle, habituellement, je connais tout le monde de Serpentard, et je connais tous sur eux. D'ailleurs, il n'y a qu'elle dont je ne me rappelle pas.  
  
- Oui, miss ? - Aliël, Monsieur, Aydil Aliël. Le véritaserum, ou sérum de vérité, est une potion extrêmement complexe servant à faire avouer n'importe quoi à un individu. C'est comme un Impérium sauf qu'on ne peut le contrer. Seulement vous, professeur, est capable de faire un antidote et encore faut-il un esprit très fort.  
  
Très vrai. J'ai effectivement inventé un antidote, mais le fait n'est parut que dans Potion Master, le journal des Potions. Aliël.. Aliël. Aydil . Cela me fait pensé à. Ah ! Oui! C'est la pauvre première année qui a faillit être oublié à la répartition, il y a quelques années, je ne donne pas facilement ma sympathie mais celle là me fit pitié !  
  
- Exacte, trente points Serpentard. Vous lisez Potion Master, miss Aliël ? - Oui, j'y suis abonnée, professeur. - Merci. Bon, ouvrez vos manuels à la page 45 et faites la potion. Ce n'est pas si compliqué si vous faites ce qu'il est marqué, mais, si vous la manqué, cela pourrait être tragique, donc, ceux qui s'en sente incapable ou douteux, veuillez quitter mon cours.  
  
Aydil reste là. Oui, je l'appelle par son prénom, elle est de ma maison, après tout ! Draco reste aussi, ainsi Vincent, Gregory, Miss Je Sais Tous, Potter, Weasley et quelques autre Serpentard et Gryffondors. Que font Potter et Weasley là ? Ils commencent. J'observe attentivement Aydil. Dans la moyenne grande, des yeux verts pétillants mais sérieux à la fois. Vert, mais pas du même vert que Potter, non, ils sont verts-noisettes. Des lunettes en plastique bleus de forme ovale - rectangulaire. Une bouche rosée, contrastant avec son teint pâle. En fait, elle est quasiment blanche, sauf ses joues, qui sont rose rouge. Très jolies, en fait!  
  
POV Aydil Aliël  
  
Je fais ma potion tranquillement. Je me demande pourquoi il m'a posé cette question. C'est pourtant évident, l'article n'est parut que dans Potion Master. Mais c'est vrai que sur le coup de la surprise, Severus, quoi ? Je l'ai appelé Severus ? Quoique, après cinq ans. La potion bout, je rajoute mes trois yeux de rats. Lorsque j'entends un bruit sourd, et un liquide chaud me tombe dessus, je n'ai le temp que de m'apercevoir que Finnigan a fait explosé sa potion, je m'entendis murmuré : - Et merde, Finnigan, fait donc attention Et je m'évanouis.  
  
Pas besoin d'un dessin ? I WANT REWVIEW!!!!! Je veux des reviews!!!!!euh. La suite est pour bientôt, je fait des chapitre court. 


	2. Je suis là

Rating : PG

Disclamer : rien est à moi, sauf l'histoire et Aydil Aliël et Ashe Elacsap. 

Mot de l'auteur : JE SUIS SUPER CONTENTE !!! 5 review en une journée!!! C'est ma fic la plus apprécié !!! Merci donc à :

- Snape4Ever1 : J'ai essayé de suivre tes conseils ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre!
    
    - Baby_Chang : La v'là !
    
    - meline snape : J'ai essayé ! Et voilà la suite !

- Packy : Merci de l'avoir lu en avant première

- Dey : Voilàààààà la suite! 

**Ma Serpentard invisible**

**Chapitre 2 : Je suis là**

POV : Rogue.

À force de la regarder et de voir dans son esprit des bribes de mémoires, elle était plutôt difficile à lire, j'oubliai les autres élèves. Un bruit sourd me fit revenir sur terre. Je regardai autour de moi et je vis Finnigan, avec son chaudron renversé, prendre un air horrifié et ma mystérieuse élève tombée dans les pommes, je vis aussi Granger faire la même chose, mais être rattrapé par Potter. Je me précipitai vers Aydil.

- Finnigan, vingt cinq points en moins, et vingt cinq autre pour avoir blessé Granger. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, pour l'instant, dehors, dehors, DE - HORS!!!!!!! 

Je pris Aydil dans mes bras et demandai à Potter de me suivre avec Granger. Comme il n'était pas capable, l'énervement, sans doute, je demandai à Drago de l'aider. Je courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie et déposai Aydil. Drago et Potter apparurent peut après et firent la même chose. Je demandai à Drago d'avertir le directeur et, comme je l'avais vus dans ses souvenirs, elle avait une demi-sœur, d'avertir aussi Ashe.  

POV Aydil

Il faisait noir, trop noir. J'avais peur. Je n'ai jamais aimé le noir, cela me fait trop pensé à l'assassina de mes parents. Je me vois quand j'avais cinq ans, je vois ses gens les menacé. NON!!!! Ne faites pas de mal à maman ni à papa !!! Non, pas encore se cauchemar. J'ai six ans… Une autre petite fille, c'est Ashe quand elle est arrivée chez grand-maman. Elle me mord, je la console, elle pleure, je la console. Je suis la seule à la comprendre. J'entends des voix.

- Aydil, Aydil, réveille toi !! C'est Ashe ! S'il te plait ! Ne me laisse pas!!!

Un sanglot. Des larmes me mouillent le visage. Une autre voix.

- Aydil, c'est le professeur Rogue. S'il te plait, réveille toi. Pour tout les gens qui tiennent à toi.

Encore un sanglot. C'est Ashe. Encore une voix ?

- Miss Aliël, vous êtes capable de vous réveillez lorsque vous le voudrez. Vous en êtes capable. Dépêchez vous. Combattez vos démons. Miss Granger est déjà réveillée depuis deux semaines.

C'est ça !!! Laissez moi dormir…

- Aydil, c'est encore moi, allez si tu meurs je serai toute seule. Même si tu ne parles pas, tu es toujours là, j'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai tellement besoin… Ne me laisse pas seule, pas toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit!!!

Encore des sanglots… J'ai envie de me lever. J'en ai assez de ses souvenirs déchirant.

- Aliël, j'suis là au nom des Serpentard. On voudrait que tu te réveille, je te dis ça parce qu'on est seul, mais je m'en veut de ne pas te connaître plus. 

Drago Malefoy ? Ouh là, là ! Encore des larmes, c'est Ashe.

J'ouvre lentement mes yeux, tourne la tête, c'est Ashe. Je lui souris, elle se jette à mon cou.

- Ayd… Aydiiiillll… Tu m'as fais tellement peur!! Snifff.

- Chuut ma grande ! C'est finis, tu vois je suis là!

Je me redresse, et la prends dans mes bras.

 Je tourne la tête et vois le professeur Rogue. Quoi? LE professeur Rogue ? Je fronce les sourcils et le voit sourire. 

- Vous êtes enfin réveillée Aydil.

- Aydil ?

- C'est bien votre prénom, non? Et puis, vous êtes de ma maison.

- C'est vrai.

Ashe me lâcha et s'assied sur mon lit.

- Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

- Trois semaines, Aydi, me dit Ashe.

- Tant que ça!!! 

Je reste étonnée… J'ai faim ! 

- Oui mademoiselle Aydil, dit Séverus, un air moqueur, trois semaines, vous nous avez donné une de ses frousses. Miss Granger s'est réveillé quelques heurs après s'être évanouie mais vous, votre tête à heurté plutôt fortement mon beau plancher de donjons, je crois d'ailleurs que vous l'avez abîmé.  

Je ris, tout le monde fait la même chose, d'ailleurs. 

- Sérieusement, vous êtes resté dans le coma en plus de la potion. Finnigan est en retenu pour le reste du mois. 

C'est pas tout, mes j'ai faim.

- Professeur, je pourrais me lever ? J'ai faim !

Il se retourna et prit un plateau.

- J'avais prévus le coup, me dit il.

 Je ris doucement et mangea le plateau, je partageai avec Ashe comme j'avis toujours fait depuis que je la connais. C'est une habitude, peu importe combien de temps je n'ai pas mangé, il faut que je lui en donne un bout. Elle refuse, mais je l'oblige. 

Je pars peu après dans la salle commune, sans faire de bruit. Je ne vois personne, à part Drago, Vincent et Gregory. Ils m'applaudissent. 

- Tu sais, même si on ne te parlait pas, tu étais un membre d'ici, tu étais comme omniprésente. Sans toi, tout le monde était mal à l'aise. La plupart n'ont pas fait l'effort d'apprendre ton nom, c'était juste un malaise collectif et puis, Ombrage à tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire, dit Drago.

- C'est gentil à vous de l'avoir fait. Merci.

- De rien, fit Vincent.

J'ai passé l'après-midi avec eux, Séverus nous avait donné congé.  J'aime bien Vincent et Gregory, ils sont télépathes, je le savais déjà, ils sortent ensemble, ça aussi, je le savais. Drago aussi, je l'aime bien. Ils sont amis parce que leurs parents les ont obligés à se côtoyer lorsqu'ils étaient petits, une chance qu'ils ne se font pas la guerre ! Dans le fond, je suis la seule hétéro ! C'est bizarre, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai des amis. Nous sommes assis près d'un arbre et nous parlons.

- Moi, quand j'avais six ans, Ashe est venue chez ma grand-mère, elle mordait, criait, hurlait, se battait. Un monstre quoi ! C'est parents venaient de mourir d'un accident de balais, pas très glorieux, mais bon ! Une fois, j'ai voulu jouer avec elle et elle m'a craché au visage. J'ai ri et je l'ai pris dans mes bras, j'avais six ans et elle quatre. Elle a pleuré et je l'ai consolé, et comme pour la consoler plus, je lui ai donné la moitié de mes biscuits. Depuis, on partage toujours ce qu'on mange.

- Nous, on s'est connu au berceau, il n'y a rien de vraiment spécial… commença Drago.

- Tout le monde a quelque chose de spécial. Comme Greg et Vinc' complètent mutuellement leurs phrases. Comme toi, ton père ne te montre pas d'affection, mais pour toi, il est prêt à faire toute sorte de sacrifice, le coupai-je.

- Comment… fit Greg

- Tu sais ça, finit Vinc'

- Je le sais, c'est tout. 

- Dit le nous, fit Drago, nous somme tes amis, non ?

Je le regardai, quand il avait ses yeux là, c'est qu'il était sincère et prêt à tout entendre, je le sais parce que c'est marqué page trois du quatrième cahier que j'ai remplis sur lui. 

- Bon, ok. C'est que, comme je fais mon possible pour être invisible, je remplit des cahiers sur les habitudes des gens, chaque cahier à le nom, l'âge, les manies, les habitudes et au moins une photo de la personne.

- Tu espionnais ?

- Non, c'était ramassé comme ça, avec des bribes de conversation et tout.

- Tu sais donc tout sur tout le monde, conclu Greg.

- Oui.

On se sourie et ils m'enlacèrent, comme on fait à une petite sœur, c'était agréable. Puis, je me mis à courir.

- Attends, dit Vinc', qu'est ce qu'il y a ??

- C'est l'heure du souper* ! Il faut que je sois là pour Ashe.

Ashe est beaucoup plus visible et populaire que moi. Mais je n'en fais pas un cas. Le soir, elle vient toujours mangé avec moi et on partage. Dans la Grande Salle, quand je me suis assise à ma place, les Serpentard se sont remis à parler. Dans le fond, ils ne me voyaient pas,  ne me parlaient pas mais m'acceptaient silencieusement. Cette garce de Pansy vint alors se coller à ma sœur pour lui parler de pacotille. Elle ne m'avait jamais parler, personne ne faisait attention à moi plus que d'habitude, sauf Greg, Vinc', Drago, Séverus et elle ! Donc, elle ne m'avait jamais parlé mais elle avait trouvé le tour ne m'insulter. Elle se mit à dire que j'étais faible, qu'elle m'avait vue draguer son Drago etc. Ashe se leva et dit :

POV Séverus Rogue

Lorsqu' Aydil revint à sa table, je me sentis mieux, comme si a conscience était libéré d'un poids. Durant tout le repas, je l'observai, elle du le sentir car elle me fit un sourire. Elle me faisait fondre tout en m'intriguant. Cette garce de Pansy se mit alors à lui parler, cela ne devait pas être des gentillesses, puisque que la petite Elacsap devenait rouge, j'aime bien cette petite, une parfaite Serpentard. Tout d'un coup, Ashe ce leva et dit :

- Tu insultes encore une fois ma sœur et sa famille et tu vas savoir ce que sa fait de manger avec un dentier.

 - Elacsap, tu ne fais pas le poids, elle m'a volé mon amour et j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux à cette conasse. 

Le point parti plus vite que la vitesse du son, ce fut impressionnant, la bouche en sang, la garce vint me voir. 

- Professeur !! Elacsap m'a frappé sans aucune raison !

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Parkinson, je vous ai entendu, allez à l'infirmerie et vous aurez une retenu, samedi à vingt et une heure. 

Ashe me sourit, ainsi que Aydil… et Drago, Vincent et Gregory ?! Le coma fait des miracles. Après le souper, je décidai de rendre une petite visite à ma convalescente. Je rentrai dans leur salle commune et vit Vincent et Gregory s'embrasser, je ne fut pas étonner, je les connais depuis qu'ils sont petits. Je vis aussi Drago et elle converser. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle. Je fit savoir ma présence et assura au gars que cela resterait secret. 

- Aydil, j'aimerais voir ta chambre.

Je voulais voir des souvenirs ou peut-être des compagnes, m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas aussi seule que ses souvenirs laissaient croire. Je me rendis à sa chambre et remarquai qu'elle était seule. Un seule lit et des photos et lettres accrochés sur le mur. Les lettres et les photos étaient de sa sœur et de sa grand-mère. 

- Tu es seule ?

- Oui, lorsque je suis arrivé, il y avait une personne de trop pour le dortoir de mon année d'entrer, alors j'ai reçut la chambre. Ça plait comme ça, j'ai plus d'intimité.  

- Oui. Si jamais tu veux qu'on change cela, tu me le dis, n'est ce pas ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. 

POV Aydil

Après la sortie de Séverus, je montrai quelques cahier au gars, les leurs, et ils furent étonnés de voire que c'était très, très précis et véridiques. Lorsque j'allai me couché, je me sentis heureuse et pour la première fois, plutôt aimé par d'autre personnes qu'Ashe et que grand-maman.

Finit…. Pour ce chapitre ! 

* souper = dîner pour nos français.


	3. La garce

**Ma Serpentard invisible**

**Chapitre trois : La garce**

POV Drago Malefoy

_Je relis une dernière fois mes cinq cahiers et demi. Tout le monde dormait sauf moi, mais je me demandais à quel point dormais Vinc' et Greg, je leur laissai le dortoir, pour qu'ils aillent une certaine intimité… C'étais étonnant à quel point c'était véridique, elle avait même cerné sur qui je commençait à pensé plus que d'habitude… Oui, Harry – Potter, me dit une voix intérieur, que je fais rapidement taire- avec ses yeux verts et son magnifique petit… –stop, sinon, ça va être du travail manuel- nez ! Je voulais dire nez – c'est ça, c'est ça…- Bon, dodo, j'en parlerai avec Aydil demain, ils doivent avoir fini, il est près de une heure…_

POV Séverus Rogue 

_Je me tournai et retournai dans mon lit. Sa voix, ses yeux, sa bouche, tout chez elle m'obsédait. Son petit air Je le savais mais qui nous écoute pareil. Dans sa chambre, il y avait aussi, dans les étagère, plusieurs boites avec des cahiers et des lettres sur chaque boites. Je lui demanderai plus tard qu'est ce que c'est. Pour l'instant, son sourire hante mes pensés. Lorsque je dormais, j'ai rêvé à elle. À ses souvenirs, donc nécessairement à Ashe. C'est fou la complicité qu'elles ont. Tellement différente. Rapidement, alors que je fais vagabonder mon esprit, une personne frappe à la porte. Il est CINQ HEURE DU MAT bon sang ! Je me lève, maudit Potter pour la forme, et va ouvrir._

- 'jour ?

- Bonjour professeur Rogue, me dit… Ombrage, oui, c'est le nom du crapaud.

- Oui qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

_Elle s'invite à l'intérieur et je la maudis, peut-être plus que Potter senior, oui, plus même que Black. _

- Comme une de vos élèves a été…

_ Je la coupe, j'ai envie de la niaiser, je sais très bien qu'elle parle de ma mystérieuse beauté. Dans ses souvenirs, je vois qu'elle m'admire, alors, autant en profiter…_

- Vous savez, tout les élèves de la première à la cinquième sont mes élèves, en plus de ceux de six et septième qui continue, alors des filles, j'en ai beaucoup, vous pourriez me la nommer ?

- Vous savez, celle qui a été dans le coma ? euh… Mademoiselle Aliël, je crois. 

- Oui ? Continuez… répondis-je, parfaitement impatient.

- J'aimerais en savoir plus, elle a l'air louche. Un peu, comment dirais-je ? Ah oui ! Semblable à Potter, un peu, détraquée !

_LA PUTE !!! Osez traiter, MA beauté de détraquée, d'être comme Potter ! C'est une Serpentard, après tout, vengeance !_

- Moins que vous, certains, répondis-je.

- J'ai l'autorisation du ministère d'enquêter sur certains élèves, donc, parlez moi d'elle et, ce matin, je viendrai inspecter votre classe. 

- Si je n'ai pas le choix, fut tout ce que je fus capable de dire.

_Elle s'assied sur mon divan et je m'assieds sur mon fauteuil. Elle me posa ses questions :_

- Que connaissez vous d'Aliël ?

- Rien de plus que ce donc un professeur devrait connaître de ses élèves.

_Tient, prends ça !_

- Soyez plus précis, son enfance, la connaissez vous?

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Comment était-elle enfant ?

- Seule

- A-t-elle une sœur ?

- Oui

- Qui

- Le pape

_Espèce de poufiasse._

-Pardon, professeur, je n'ai pas bien entendu.

- Ashe Elacsap, repris-je. 

- Ah ! La petite Serpentard de troisièmes années.

- Oui.

_J'étais décidé à en dire le moins possible. _

- Et comment ses parents sont ils morts ?

- Comme tout le monde, leurs cœurs ont arrêté de battre, répondis je.

_Qu'elle idiote mais qu'elle idiote!!!!!_

- Refuseriez vous de coopérer, professeur ? 

- Non, «chère» Ombrage, mais vos questions ne sont pas très précise. 

- Donc, je reprends, saviez vous de quoi ses parents sont morts ?

- Absolument pas.

_Comme si j'allais lui dire… Pfff ! _

- Votre élève a-t-elle des troubles quelconque ?

-  Non. 

_C'est fini, là ? Que je puisse manger ? _

- Merci beaucoup, professeur Rogue, au plaisir de vous revoir.

- C'est ça, aller vous faire voir, grommelai-je.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit, c'est ça, au revoir !

_Et, enfin, elle sorti et je parti déjeuner._

POV Aydil 

_Je me réveillai en sursaut, quelqu'un m'avait crié dessus, je me retournai et vit Ashe en prise de fou rire. _

- Merde Ashe, il y a des moyens civiliser de réveiller les gens ! 

- Oui, mais Aydi, t'allais être en retard.

- Ah bon ? Quelle heure ?

- Neuf heure moins quart. 

- Quoooiiiiii ????? J'vais être en retard en Potion !

- Non, tiens, prends ce croissant, je l'ai apporté juste pour toi !

_Je m'habillai d'un sort et lui fit la bise tout en avalant le croissant._

- 'erci ! 'es un an'e ! (NdA : Traduction : Merci, t'es un ange)

- Eh ! Pas d'insulte ! Bon, moi, je vais rejoindre Maximilien, il m'attends en bas.

- Ton petit ami ?

- Ouais, le gars de quatrième année avec la belle gueule et les yeux mauves.

- Ok, t'as ma permission !

_Je couru jusqu'en cours de potion ou je vis Ombrage, la connasse qui enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle s'approcha de mon bureau et s'installa juste à côté. Avec son carnet de note. _

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Aliël, je présume ?

_NON, le premier ministre ou encore mieux, Voldemort !_

- Oui, C'est moi.

- Vous allez bien depuis votre réveil ? Me demanda t'elle avec un ton mielleux. 

- Très bien merci.

_Séverus rentra et commença son court, je vis qu'elle prenait des notes. Ensuite je le regardai et m'amusai à le contempler, je n'avais pas le droit de faire de potion durant toute une semaine. Ordre de l'infirmière. Je regardai autour de moi et Drago me fit signe de m'approcher, ce que je fis._

- Après le cours, près de l'arbre, d'accord ?

- Ok !

_Je repartie à ma place alors qu'Ombrage posait des question à Pansy – La – Poufiasse – Parkinson. Ensuite, Ombrage vint me voir pour me poser des questions :_

- Miss Aliël, je dois vous posez quelques questions parce que, je vais vous l'avouez, je fait une enquête sur les élèves de cette… euh… école pour le ministère. Donc, votre âge ?

- 15.

- Vous habitez ?

- Chez ma grand-mère et à Poudlard.

- Non, ou habitez-vous?

- En Angleterre, non loin de Londres.

- Bien, avez-vous eu des problèmes de santé suite au décès de vos parents.

- Le médecin a dit que je faisais de l'amnésie sélective.

_Faux. Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai plus, la, la, la, la, lèreuuuu ! Comme si…_

- Merci beaucoup.

- Au revoir !

- Mais, je n'ai pas fini, miss.

- Je vais être en retard à un rendez-vous important

Si. Les amis sont toujours importants, surtout lorsque tu en as peu. 

-Bien, je vous laisse alors allez chez le directeur. 

_Hein ??? Bon, on ne va pas se plaindre… Je partis donc sans demander mon reste, qui le ferais d'ailleurs et me faufilai dans les couloirs. Il y a un gros désavantage d'être discrète, lorsqu'on vous bouscule, personne ne fait attention à vous. Après avoir joué les auto-tamponneuses humaines, j'arrivai près du point de rendez-vous. J'avais fait un clin d'œil  à ma sœur en la voyant avec Maximilien Adams. Beau gosse, moins que Sév' mais beau pareil. Drago m'attendait et Greg et Vinc' étaient parti dessiner, saviez-vous qu'ils étaient bons artistes ? Moi, oui… D'ailleurs, hier soir, ils ont fait mon portrait et il était plus beau que nature ! Je l'ai affiché dans ma chambre. Lorsque je m'assieds près de lui, il s'accota sur mon épaule et me dit qu'il était désespéré. _

- Pourquoi ? T'es beau, fin, fort, intelligent, populaire, riche et aimé, qu'est ce qu'il te manque ?

- Comment on peut séduire le gars qui a été mon pire ennemi pendant quatre ans ?

- En cessant de l'insulté. Aussi, Potter cherche une vraie relation, pas un histoire de baise.

- J'ai mes chances, Aydi ?

- Oui.

- Dis moi comment !

- Ben là… Bon, commence au début une correspondance avec lui, mais la première lettre, remets-y en personne, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ensuite, ça viendra tout seul. 

- T'es certaine ?

- On ne peut plus. Allez, hop ! En cours, on a la MC Go !

- Oui maman… 

- Ey!!!

_Nous sommes alors parti, moi derrière lui, pour aboutir PAF! Dray dans la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir et moi dans le torse de mon professeur adoré, qui était d'ailleurs mort de rire, puisqu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Dès qu'un élève de première année à Poussoufle fut arrivé, il remit son masque et fit semblant de nous sermonner.  Nous repartîmes donc à notre classe en riant puisque nous ne pouvions nous arrêter. À l'entrer de la classe, je vis MC Go avec un air pincé et le crapaud baveux qui nous enseignait la DCFM. _

 - Bon, alors aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à être des animagus. Veuillez remplir ce formulaire pour vous déclarer. 

_Elle passa alors les feuilles. Elle m'oublia, comme de raison, et j'en fis léviter une. Je la regard et je ne vis aucune utilité à cette feuille. Je la remplis en quinze secondes gros max._

_Ensuite le professeur nous dit qu'il fallait nous mettre en transe pour rencontrer notre animal. Je commençai donc  jusqu'à temps que notre bien aimé garce décide d'intervenir. _

- Professeur, cette matière n'est pas au programme.

- Vous insinuez donc, «grande inquisitrice» que je ne sais pas faire mon travail ?

- Non, enfin, pas totalement. À quoi servirait d'apprendre à être un animagus à un si jeune âge.

- Madame, cela fait vingt ans que j'enseigne, ce n'est pas vous qui allez me dire quoi faire !

- «Cher» élèves, sortez s'il vous plait, cela est entre votre professeur et moi. 

Tous les élèves partirent sans demander leur reste, tous, sauf moi. Je voulais savoir ce qui allait ce passer, mais Drago vint me prendre par le collet pour me sortir… Malheureusement… 

- Ey ! J'allais savoir ce qui allait de passer.

- J'ne veux pas te faire de peine, ma jolie Aydi, mais c'est mieux de partir.

_Le reste de la journée ce passa rapidement. Je vous saute l'interminable cour d'Histoire de la magie. Le soir, je me couchai lorsque soudain, j'eus des visions. Mes parents qui me disaient que c'était de ma faute. Ça n'en finissait plus. Je n'eus que la lucidité de descendre à la salle comune, je me souvient alors de crier et crier._

POV Séverus Rogue 

_Je dormais lorsque j'entendis cogner. Je me levai, espérant que ce n'était pas Chose Ombrage._

- Professeur, nous l'avons trouvé comme ça.

_C'était Drago et Ashe. Je regardai Aydil et la vit pleurée et murmuré des choses insensées. Ashe prit alors la parole alors que je prenais Aydil. _

- Je pense que c'est cette Pouffiasse… oh ! Pardon professeur, donc que c'est cette Parkinson qui lui a jeté un sort d'illusion.

- C'est probable, Ashe, maintenant, allez dormir. 

_Lorsqu'ils furent partis, je fermai ma porte et arrêta l'incantation. Cela prit quelques minutes avant qu'elle revienne à elle et lorsque cela fut fait, elle me sauta au cou et pleura. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, manquant d'expérience dans ce domaine, je ne pus que la bercer  et lui dire des mots que j'espérais rassurant à l'oreille. Elle me posa alors une question du moins étrange :_

- Tiens-tu à moi ?

Je fus surpris. Une voix me disait de faire attention à ma réponse et l'autre tout le contraire.

- Oui.

- Alors veux-tu m'embrasser, Sév' ?

_Je fus stupéfait. Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? J'avais ma conscience qui disait de ne rien faire et une autre, plutôt excité qui n'était ni la conscience ni les hormones d'adolescents, me disait de le faire._

-Je comprends, je n'aurais pas du poser cette question. Je suis stupide…

_La sentant sur le bord des larmes, je l'embrassai. Cela fit son effet puisqu'elle se tus. _

-Je peux dormir avec toi ? Juste dormir, c'est que je ne veux pas revenir à ma salle commune dans le noir.

_Je voyais qu'elle inventait des excuses et cela marchait. Je la portai jusqu'au lit et alors qu'elle dormait tranquillement sur mon torse, j'eus toutes les misères du monde à dormir bien sagement…_


	4. La fragilité d'un coeur de pierre

Donc : Genre : Romance, slash hétéro et yaoi.

Couple : Crabbe\Goyle (et ce n'est pas dégoûtant, si vous êtes rendu ici, c que c pas pire) Harry\Drago Aydil\Séverus Ashe\Maximilien future couple : Hermione\Remus Ron\Seamus (si si… au prochain chapitre)

DÉSOLÉEEEEEE T_T j'suis en retard!!!!!!! Donc, MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS ET CONSEIL!!!!!!!!!! Merci aussi à mes lectrices d'avant-première (celles qui jugent si c potable à être uptader ou non) 

Rating : PG-13

Disclamer : Rien est à moi sauf Ashe, Aydil, Maximilien et l'histoire. 

**_Cette histoire contient des couples homosexuels, alors homophobe, ciao ! Sérieusement, il se pourrait que cela choque les homophobes.  _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Ma Serpentard Invisible_**

**_Chapitre 4 : La fragilité d'un cœur de pierre_**

POV Séverus Rogue

_Lorsque je me réveillai, avec l'énorme impression d'avoir fait une gaffe. Et ce que je vis, le confirmai. Un amour était dans mes bras, correction, **MON **amour était dans mes bras. Ses cheveux formant une auréole, ses paupières closes et son souffle régulier lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Plein de questions obstruaient mon esprit. Comment lui dire ? Comment l'école allait-elle réagir ? Surtout, comment pouvait-elle m'aimer ? Moi, incroyable sans cœur, la froideur incomparable. Le seule et unique* (NDA : Qui a dit une chance???). Je la regardai s'accrochai a moi et j'eu un pincement au cœur, je ne pouvais pas, j'allais lui faire du mal, comment j'avais fait du mal à tous ceux autour de moi. Elle méritait mieux. Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue et je ne pus m'empêcher de la laissai aller._

POV Aydil Aliël 

_Une larme salée me réveilla et j'ouvrai les yeux. Je le vis pleuré et je me relevai pour sécher ses larmes et l'embrassai._

- Pourquoi, me dit-il.

- Pourquoi quoi? 

- Tu es là ?

- Parce que je t'aime Sév'

- NE ME MENS PAS !!!!

_Il avait crié et s'était levé. Il pleurait amèrement. Je me levai à mon tour et le prit dans mes bras._

- Personne ne peut m'aimer. Je ne sème que le malheur. Il est impossible que l'on m'aime, l'on me l'a bien fait comprendre. IL M'EST IMPOSSIBLE D'AIMER ET IL EST IMPOSSIBLE QU'ON M'AIME!!!!!!!!

_Sans penser, il me montre son bras, ou le signe de son ancienne folie m'apparaît devant les yeux. _

- Tu vois ! TU VOIS!! Je ne suis qu'un monstre, comment toi, un ange, pourrait m'aimer? 

_Tout ce que je trouvai à faire, fut de descendre sa manche et de l'embrasser._

- Chut, dis-je, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, je le savais, j'ai déjà entendu parlé le directeur par rapport à ton rôle d'espion. Je t'aime et c'est comme ça. On ne peut ni décider, ni changer les sentiments. Je t'aime et c'est tout. Je t'aime, t'ai aimé et t'aimerai. Tu n'es pas un monstre et tu ne sèmes pas que le malheur. La preuve, dès que je te vois, le bonheur envahi mon cœur. 

_Je sèche alors ses larmes et l'embrassai. _

- Je, excuse moi, me dit-il, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Aussi, pour la marque…

- Don't worry, honey… I won't say anything. 

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, répéta-t-il, comme pour me convaincre, ainsi que peut-être l'être blessée qu'il fût et est encore ? Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout, plus que moi-même, je t'aime, je t'aime. JE T'AIME ! puis, il murmura, je t'aime…

_Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se changer, je me rendis compte que nous nous étions endormi tout habillé, je jetai un sort pour défroisser mon uniforme. Nous choisîmes de nous séparer avant le déjeuner, avant de se faire poser trop de question, nous n'étions pas trop en retard, mais ceux au courant de ma disparition seraient suspicieux, déjà qu'Ashe savait que je l'aime…   _

_Lorsque je suis arrivée dans la Grande Salle, je m'assied entre ma sœur qui était à côté de son amoureux qui, lui, bavait dans son assiette, je suis plutôt fière de ma petite sœur, et de Drago, qui avait l'air nerveux… Être méchante, je me demanderais presque pourquoi… Donc, lorsque je me fut assise, Drago m'assailli de questions jusqu'à ce qu'Ashe réponde pour moi :_

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle était avec son prof adorée…

- Elle sort avec Sév' ? TU SORS AVEC SÉV' ?

- Crie le donc, lui répondis-je, la concierge dans la tour nord ne t'a pas encore entendu. 

- Excuse moi. Mais, vous avez le droit ?

- Selon le règlement, dis-je, en passant une moitié de croissant avec de la confiture à Ashe, oui, mais, cela ne veut pas dire que les parents vont bien le prendre, alors je te prierai de garder ça secret. Et toi, avec ton Harry-chounet ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Et je vais porter la lettre après notre cour d'histoire de la magie.

- Si tard, dit Ashe, que j'avais «accidentellement» mit dans le coup, tu devrais y aller tout de suite après botanique, et puis, dans le parc, c'est plus romantique. 

- Oui, ajoutai-je, et nous savons tous que notre Harry est un grand romantique.

- Tout de suite après notre premier cour, demanda Drago, vous êtes sûr ?

- Certaines, dis-je en chœur avec Ashe !

- Et s'il n'est pas homo ?

- Bien, ce sera… commença Vinc'… Ton ami, fini Greg, eux qui écoutaient sans rien dire depuis le début.

Le déjeuner se termina et je me dépêchai d'aller en botanique, avec nos amis les admirable Gryffondors, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être sarcastique, sachant que s'il y a un problème, peut importe lequel, par apport à quelque chose de «noir», nous allons être blâmé, alors que se pourrait être n'importe qui ! Lorsque le cours se termina, je souhaitai bonne chance à Drago et partie rejoindre mon professeur adoré. 

POV Drago Malefoy

Après qu'Aydil fut partie rejoindre son Séverus, je courus pour voir Harry, ce qui était plutôt énervant, comment l'aborder ? Je m'approchai de lui et de ses amis et lui parlai :

- Bonjour Potter, je pourrais te parlai une minute ?

Il paraissait hésitant et ses amis suspicieux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, me dit-il, ses yeux étrangement moins dur que je ne l'aurai imaginer ?

- Euh… c'est… comment dire… privé ?

- N'y vas pas, Harry, c'est un piège ! dit Weasley.

- Ron, je suis capable de me défendre, puis, en s'adressant à moi, bien, je te suis.

Je l'entraînai loin de ses amis, malgré leur regard noir. 

- On est assez loin, dit-il en s'arrêtant, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Bien, je n'ai pas toujours été sympa avec toi, je sais, et je regrette, et comme je crois que tes amis, Weasley et Granger- il eu l'ai étonné que je ne les insulte pas, mais bon, je veux gagner son cœur, moi, pas son poing !- n'apprécierai pas de me voir avec eux-

Je fus coupé par mon mec-aux-yeux-magnifiques qui me dit :

- N'oublie pas de respirer, Malefoy ! 

Je continuai après avoir pris mon souffle :

- Je crois que l'on pourrait correspondre et repartir à zéro.

Il me regarda, cherchant où était le piège et dit, après quelques minutes d'hésitation :

- Bien, mais si c'est un piège, tu vas le payer au centuple, crois moi !

Je fus blessé par sa méfiance mais elle était méritée, je lui remis la lettre et le regardai partir, je repartis donc, moi aussi.

POV Harry

Après son discourt, plutôt impressionnant, je partis et m'arrêtai au coin de la serre pour lire la lettre :

_Cher Harry, _

_Je sais que tu dois te méfier, alors, je vais te raconter comment cette idée m'est venue à l'esprit. Premièrement, depuis quelques temps, tu me paraissait de plus en plus humain, moins parfait, et puis, tu n'avais plus l'airs de jouer les héros. J'ai alors pensé à m'excuser. D'ailleurs, le fait que je t'ai insulté pendant ces années, même si c'est inacceptable, est à cause du fait que j'avais l'impression que tu voulais toujours avoir toute l'attention. Quand tu as refusé ma main, dans le Poudlard Express, je fus tout autant déçu que décidai de me venger. J'en suis terriblement désolé. Comme j'ai du te le dire, j'aimerais que l'on recommence à zéro, alors, en espérant recevoir ta réponse,_

_Au revoir,_

_Amicalement,_

_Drago Malefoy         _

Je fus plutôt réjoui. Je rejoignis mes amis et lorsqu'ils me demandèrent ce que Drago voulait, je ne répondis que par personnel. 

POV Aydil Aliël 


	5. Parce quand l'on aime vraiment

Bonjour tlm ! Ça va? Je sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas uploader… disilééé….

Disclamer : Rien m'appartient, sauf le «concept» et Aydil, Maximilien Avamos et si ça…

Note : Michi Pachky, source d'inspiration intarissable et continuelle, d'avoir écrit une partie du chapitre 5. 

Aussi, tlm, scoop. Pachky, c'est Ashe ! (le caractère est très ressemblant!)

Résumé du chapitre : Aydil et Sév' ce la coule douce jusqu'à un certain rêve semant la panique chez Aydil. On ne voit pas beaucoup les autre couples mais c'est pour le prochain chapitre!

****

****

**Ma serpentard invisible**

**Chapitre 5 : Parce quand l'on aime vraiment…(1)**

_POV Séverus Rogue_

_Les jours ont passé avec plus ou moins de calme. Enfin. Comme rien n'interdit les relations élèveprofesseur_****(2)_ 'dil vient dormir chez moi tous les soirs.  C'est rassurant de savoir qu'il faut que je prenne soin de quelqu'un. Bon, fini de corriger, je vais gentiment la rejoindre dans le lit, embrasse son front et, après l'avoir regardé dormir, m'endors à mon tour…_

_POV Aydil Aliël. _

_Je vois un petit garçon, d'à peu près cinq ans, des yeux verts, des lunettes rondes _(3)_, des cheveux mi-long en une courte natte noir corbeau, courir vers une femme, au ventre rebondi, les yeux verts, et une pair de lunette bleue. Donc, je la vois attrapé, autant qu'elle le peut, dans ses bras et je les vois rire au éclat. Ensuite, un homme, les yeux aussi noir que ses longs cheveux, parsemé maintenant de discrète mèche grise, rire et se précipiter vers le gamin, l'attraper, le lancer dans les airs et le rattraper pour ensuite le chatouiller. La dame les pousse alors gentiment dehors et referme la porte sur eux pour pouvoir faire à manger. Je les regardai par après partir pique-niquer. Le soir, enfin, après avoir couché l'adorable gamin, bien, ils firent… Ce que moi et Sév' faisons la nuit, du sport nocturne ? J'avais l'impression de rentrer dans leur intimité. Ce qui était plutôt le cas…Je me réveillai en sursaut, pour ensuite, lorsque j'eus retrouvé ma lucidité, j'identifiai les gens de mon rêve. Je ne me souviens jamais aussi longtemps de ces rêves lŠ _

_Ce matin, je parlai à Ashe, puisqu'elle a un don pour savoir exactement ce que veulent dire les rêves…_

- Alors, Ashe. Et je ne déconne pas, donc, ne me dis pas que ce n'est qu'un fantasme.

_Elle prit alors une teinte rosée et me demanda :_

-Est-ce que je vais être marraine ?

-Marraine de- Oh!- c'est un rêve prémoni – Oh !- My !- God !

- Oui !

_Lorsqu'elle me prit dans ses bras, et me reposer la question que ne pus répondre que par un oui, que vouliez-vous que je lui dise ? C'est ma sœur, après tout ! Il fallait que je le dise à Sév'. Un doute m'envahit alors l'esprit, et si Sév' ne le prenait pas bien ? Et s'il me laissait là, par peur de je ne sais trop quoi ? Et si Ashe c'était trompé ? Et si, en disant mon rêve à Sév', tout dérapait? Comment le prendrait ma grand-mère ? Les gens ? L'école ? Mes amis ? Et si… Une pairs de mains sur mes hanche et des lèvre dans mon cou coupèrent mes questions et je murmurai un _« Je t'aime»_ à mon Sév'._

- Dit, Sév'… Si je te disais que j'avais fait un rêve prémonitoire nous concernant et que ma sœur me l'avait analyser. Tu dirais quoi ?

- Tu veux être prof de divination ? On en aurait grandement besoin d'un compétant ?

_Vous avais-je dit qu'il avait un grand sens de l'humour ? Non ? Eh, bien, je vous le dis ! Et ce n'est pas toujours bien plac_

- Sérieusement, je ne plaisante pas !

- Ah ! Alors, de quoi parlait-il, ce fameux rêve ?

_Je rougit alors, ça me rendait mal-à-l'aise d'en parler… Mes peurs recommençaient à surgir dans mon esprit…_

- Quoi ? Dit-il à la blague. Nous mourions tous dans d'affreuse souffrance ? Je te laissait là comme un mal propre ? Ah moins que j'ai tué Black en te tuant après pour éliminer les témoins ?

- JE NE PLAISANTE PAS !!!

_Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt et il reprit un air sérieux._

- Alors, dit-il ?

- Bien, j'ai peur… C'est parce que je me, euh… je nous voyais, ensemble, avec un petit garçon… Et j'ai eu peur, en ayant déduis mon âge et celui du gamin… Et j'ai usé d'un sortilège spécial… Je devais être enceinte… Cette année. Alors, on a fait le test et voilà. J'y suis.

- On va avoir un enfant ? Un vrai ? Ce n'est pas une blague ??

_Hésitante, malgré le fait qu'il le prenait beaucoup mieux que prévu, je dis :_

- Oui…

- Et tu pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

POV Séverus Rogue

_Sa voix se fit inaudible et elle murmura :_

- J'avais peur de ta réaction…

_Quoi ? Elle avait peur de ma réaction ? Comme si… Bon, j'avoue, il y a quelques années, je l'aurais sûrement planté là. Mais bon, j'ai vieilli, comme tout le monde ! Soudain, une beuglante arriva dans les mains de ma Aydil, d'un ton moqueur, je ne pu retenir un :_

- Ta sœur est au courant ?

_Elle me répondit timidement, les yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong… _

- Bien, oui. C'est elle qui m'a aidé pour le rêve… Mais elle ne savait pas que c'était cette année, alors je lui ai envoyé un hibou.

_Elle ouvrit alors la lettre rouge et une voix «douce» et «calme» retentie dans mon appartement :_

**« -  MAINTENANT, DANS LA TOUR NORD, ON A À CAUSER! ! »**

_La mort dans l'âme, elle me fit un baiser et s'en alla…_

_POV Aydil Aliël_

_Je m'en allai donc voir ma sœur et au fur et à mesure que je m'avançais vers la tour Nord, j'avais de plus en plus peur. Je savais très bien ce qu'elle voulait et j'espérait qu'elle ne veule pas n'en parler à grand-mère… Les tableaux passaient et LA porte arriva devant mon visage aussi soudainement qu'un clown ans sa boîte à musique… Je frappai doucement, entrai et demandai :_

« - Oui ? Qu'est qui y a?

_POV Ashe Elacsap_

_Je fixai la fenêtre, inspirai un bon coup, fermai les yeux et me tournai lentement vers elle. D'un voix d'outre-tombe je dis :_

« - Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il y a, je suis ravi que tu deviennes mère avec l'homme que tu aimes, que tu fondes une famille, mais que ce soit  CETTE ANNÉE, lorsque tu es MINEURE et que le donneur de sperme lui ?! Le mâle qui a contribué à la création de ce fœtus est un PROFESSEUR,  GLOIRE QUE ÇA VA LUI APPORTÉ, il a fait un petit à sa copine qui a la moitié de son âge….vraiment, on lui donne un médaille ok ?! Tu n'es pas en âge d'avoir un petit, et l'enfant, tu lui as pensé ?? Sa mère l'amène en cour, le traîne dans un école de « grand », quand lui il devrait avoir une famille unit, sure, stable, et aimante, non pas que je doute de tes capacités en ce point….mais imagine la situation…………qu'Est-ce que vous avez fait bon sang pour que vous en arriviez à ce point !?

_Ma tête brûlée adorée, mon ignorante favorite, ma petite inconsciente préférée, bref,  ma sœur, ne trouva rien à redire, except :_

- Le…le… le condom a perc

_À ce moment précis, je l'aurais mordu, étripé, pendu avec ses tripes et je l'aurais découpé en rondelle par après. C'était tout ? Et la pilule, la potion contraceptive, le sort contraceptif, la mousse, au pire la tylenol_ (4).(tant de violence envers ma propre sœur)

- ET LA PILULE, LA POTION, LE SORT, LA MOUSSE, TU NE CONNAIS PAS ??? NE VIENT PAS ME DIRE QUE TU IGNORAIS CES MOYENS DE CONTRACEPTIONS, OU JE TE TRUCIDE SUR LE CHAMP, ON EST DES SORCIÈRES BON SANG, TOUT EST PERMIS !!!!

_Je soupirai… Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer…_

- Je voudrais bien te dire de te débrouiller toute seule, te laisser à tes troubles ………..et te dire de faire la grande fille, puisque tu dois en devenir une maintenant !…….mais c'est ton ventre, et ta progéniture qu'il y a la dedans……

_Elle m'interrompit alors, en murmurant, tenant son ventre, comme si j'allais lui arracher :_

- Alors, je le garde.

_Je la regardai, et pointant son ventre, d'où elle avait écarté ses mains :_

- Je voudrais aussi le détester celui-là, le haïr parce qu'il va te voler ta jeunesse, ta formation de jeune adulte, je voudrais le renier…………. mais vu que tu es sa mère il ne pourra qu'être adorable

_Je ne pus alors retenir les larmes qui perlaient depuis quelques temps sur le rebord de mes yeux, et lui sautai dans les bras, comme lorsque nous étions gamines et que nous nous chicanions… (5)_

_POV Aydil Aliël _

_Je la retins alors dans mes bras, la berçant doucement, comme lorsque nous étions gamine _(6)_, ses yeux d'une personne ayant vieillit trop vite embrouillés par les larmes. Je lui murmurai les mêmes choses que je lui murmurais à l'oreille, lorsque nous étions tristes et que nous nous sentions abandonnées… Elle se releva brusquement et, en séchant ses larmes, partie vers la porte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander :_

- Où vas-tu ?

_Elle me répondit, espiègle :_

- Voir le géniteur…

_L'expression de peur sur mon visage du la faire, intérieurement, car elle a une maîtrise d'elle-même incroyable, mourir de rire, je me figeai aussi presque instantanément, j'avais vraiment peur qu'elle le torture ou pire…_

- Garde le en vie, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûre ! Je vais juste que le castrer !

- Non ! J't'en pris !

- J'niaisais…

- Pas moi ! 

- Ok, si tu y tiens tant, à ton professeur de potion…

Nini pour ce chapitre everybody ! So… REVIEW!!!!

(1)… l'on fait des enfants… Nion, j'déconne!

(2) C'est vrai, pourquoi se serait interdit ? À mon école, ce l'est pas. Bon, c'est mal vu, mais…

(3) Et une cicatrice ! Non, j'déconne.

(4) Vous connaissez le principe ? La fille se met une tylenol entre les cuisses et lorsque la tylenol tombe, il faut arrêter. Truc donné par mon père, alors qu'il déconnait…

(5) Packy, je suis désolée d'avoir perdu ta partie. Je t'aime et je deviens sentimentale, je sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de pensé à toi, en ce 17 avril, à 15 :27, écrivant ses lignes sur ce que je me rappelle…Bon, le fait d'écouter du Bruel (la chanson Je t'aime, en espagnol) n'aide pas du tout, mais bon…

(Packy, ou votre petite Ashe tlm,  je te pardonne ma ch'tite Aydi, j'ai essayé de recopier de mon mieux. C'est pas aussi fort que la première, mais bon, oh, et c'est à lire avec des violons en arrière plan !!)

(6)Leurs pensés concorde, non ?


	6. Chapitre 6 : Mon enfant

**__**

Donc ! REBONJOUR EVERYBODY!!!

Je m'excuse du grand, grand, grand retard. Mais… Voilà le chapitre siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix!!!!! Remerciement :

Pachky, qui m'aide à écrire les engueulades dans lesquelles elle est impliquée (correction, qui les écrit) et qui est une de mes lectrices d'avant-première.

Dey, une de mes lectrices d'avant-première

So, idem… (C'est pour savoir si c'est vraiment bon)

Mes revieweuses!!!

Rating : PG

Note de l'auteur : Bye les homophobes

Contient de du yaoi, et des couple hétéro.

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Ma Serpentard Invisible_**

**_Chapitre 6 : Mon enfant_**

P.O.V Ashe Elacsap :

Je dévalai en courant les escaliers de la tour manifestement plus rapide que ma soeur. J'arrivais finalement devant la porte du bureau de son, le mien aussi, directeurs de maison, même si entre eux c'était « beaucoup plus ».

- « Alors comme ça le vieux décide de se procréer »

J'étais entré en trombe dans le bureau de Rogue, qui celui-ci était en plaine correction de copie de notre très cher Potter. En faisant apparaître la modeste note flamboyante ( car tel est le mot) de 20 . Quand les chiffres eurent enfin fini de consumer le parchemin, il daigna lever les yeux vers moi … ayant le front de sourire triomphalement.

- « Et oui, de plus, je comte bien garder ma progéniture

- Pas seulement la tienne j'te f'rais r'marquer ! Tes répliques « cinglantes » tu peux bien te les garder. Non mais franchement, t'aurais pu prendre quelqu'un de plus vieille. Qui ne risque pas de mourir à la couche, qui ne rateras pas sa jeunesse, sa formation à la vie ADULTE en mettant au monde ton fruit de passion, qui ne risque pas de faire un enfant malade, en résumé

QUI N'A PAS QUINZE ANS !! On est plus dans les années 1800, ni en pays en voit de développement! Tu aurais pu lui laisser le temps d'être complète, et prendre son corps un peu plus tard … Pas le faire presque tous les soirs. Vous commencez à peine à vous être tendres, et toi tu la mets presto dans ton lit !

Tout ce que tu voulais, BARBARE, c'était sa chair, ou simplement une « femme » à grossir ! »

Sans prévenir le coup parti projettent au sol le futur père qui s'était levé les yeux rageurs et qui s'avançait face à moi sans que je le vois, moi même perdue dans le flot de reproches que je lui balançais. Je lui crachai dessus et fut presque aussitôt plaquée au sol à mon tour.

P.O.V Severus :

Je vaguai tranquillement à l'une de mes occupations favorites, ridiculiser Potter, quand la futur tantine entra dans mon bureau à la volée me ramenant un sujet à la fois réjouissant et douloureux à la fois : La grossesse d'Aydi.

Après un longue contemplation d'un 20 qui grugeait tranquillement les « efforts » de Potter, je me suis surpris à lui répondre avec un sourire fendant que je voulais le garder.

Mauvaise idée. Une flèche dans le genoux d'un troll aurait fait une réaction plus douce …  
  
La petite sœur philosophe explosa

Je la laissai vider son sac tranquillement en tentant d'ignorer ses propos.

Mais malgré moi, ses paroles frappaient comme des poignards sur une personne aussi … sentons-nous-coupable que moi !! Ils me montraient en pleine figure le futur probable d'Aydi…

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'avançai vers elle, une impulsion, la faire taire, que ses mots arrêtent de lacérer mes oreilles et brûler mon âme,

Faites qu'elle arrête de me torturer

Puis je me fis réveiller par un coup de point qui me projeta au sol (assez contradictoire)

Et toujours avec mes grands yeux surpris, presque maniaques … je la fixai qui me cracha au visage

C'en fut assez, d'un bon je me remis sur pieds et lui rendit son coup en la giflant pour la voir tomber sur le « tapis ».

- « SUFFIT !! Ne t'avise plus jamais de remettre en doute mon amour pour ta sœur !

Elle a peut-être 15 ans, mais elle est digne d'être traitées comme une femme. Non pas qu'elle reste cloîtrée ici ou quoi que ce soit de féministe. Elle est simplement mature, sage, intelligente et droite(1) _à réviser héhé_ Elle peut parfaitement être mère, et son corps est définitivement près à héberger un bébé pendant neufs mois. De toute façons, nous sommes chez les sorciers, tu entends, chez les SORCIERS sa vie n'est donc pas en danger !

C'est un accident dont j'assumerai les conséquences AVEC elle. Car NOUS voulons cet enfant … Et je sais bien qu'elle ne pourra plus vraiment aller à l'école …

Mai je serai là, et il y a une solution à tout. »

Elle se releva en se massant la joue rougie, fronçant les sourcils

- Merci pour la gifle, j'en avais besoin

1. je serai là moi aussi

2. je sais qu'il y a solution à tout

et 3. Je reste contre cette putain d'idée de grossesse …

Elle est peut-être mature, mais chaque chose à son temps

Je sais qu'elle est assez forte présentement, mais elle le sera d'autant plus dans au moins 3 ans !

Si tu te dis capable de supporte tout ce poids, parfait, mais ça ne changera pas mon idée, tu me « casseras » une fois que tu l'auras rendue heureuse, stable et sécure avec toute cette histoire.

Qu'elle verse une larme, qu'elle soit désespérée et dans le regret une fois, et ce petit sera ton seul et unique.  
Bref, tu serais castré sans anesthésies, et ce ne serait pas que l'essentiel qui sera coupé.

Oh … et ton gosse chéri, tu lui fais du mal et je me charge de t'arracher les réservoirs personnels.

Je sais que tu n'oserais pas, mais simple précaution.

- Eh ! Oh! Je vous signal, mademoiselle Elacsap, que ce flot, nous l'avons conçut a deux. Et que ce n'est pas seulement ma faute. En retenue, demain soir, de 19 à 20 heure.

Sur ce la tête brûler, sadique, et violente en chef quitta mon bureau, l'air assez calme, mais moi j'étais pourtant un peu nerveux. Elle avait malgré tout raison, Aydi était jeune, très jeune, mais ce n'était pas comme si j'allais la lâcher là, pour me défouler, et peut-être essayé de me convaincre que je décidais quand même et que j'étais le directeur de cette maison, je murmurai :

« - 5 points en moins pour Serpentard, irrespect envers un professeur. »

POV Harry Potter

Ce soir, dans la salle commune, je m'emmerdai à faire mon devoir de potion… Fait chier ce Rogue… Un magnifique grand duc vint cogner à la fenêtre, puis me porter une lettre.  
- Pas de réponse, merci…

Je lui un bout de pain qu'il daigna et s'en alla. J'ouvris la lettre, comprenant le sceau de la famille Malefoy. Nos échanges de lettres étaient vraiment très bien, nos piques avaient même cessées. Par contre, je commençai à ressentir quelque chose pour Draco, peut-être de l'amour ? Je préfère ne pas répondre… Trop tôt. Lui, avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose…

_Cher Harry,_

_Passé une belle journée ? Je suis désolé que Séverus _«Séverus ??? Quoique… » _t'en__ ai fait baver en cour… Je dois te dire que je suis très heureux de cette correspondance, peut-être pourrions nous afficher notre amitié au grand jour ? Je parle comme ça, et on dirait que je parle d'un couple. _« Un couple ? Pourquoi pas ? Il est très mignon, après tout. Harry, ressaisit toi ! » _Ç'a l'air bizarre comme ça, non ? Le grand Draco Lucius Regelus Henry Malefoy, fils de mangemort, ami avec Le Survivant Harry James Raphaël Brian Potter, fils du feu et estimé James Potter… Tu serais d'accord ? Et puis, comme ça, si on est deux, je ne serai pas seul pour endurer les joyeuses foudres de mon père chéri. _« Il me semblait aussi qu'il y avait une raison pour cette demande. »

_Réponds moi vite,_

_Dray M._

POV Aydil Aliël

Après avoir courut jusqu'au bureau de mon cher et tendre, et comme il avait disparut, je courut jusqu'à son, euh, notre appartement. Je le trouvai enfin, en train de tourner en rond dans notre salon.

- Tu as rencontré ma sœur ?

- Non, par contre, j'ai vu un monstre sadique, violent et un tantinet cruel.

- Oh! Elle ne t'a pas épargnée…

- Non. On devrait la mettre en cage !

- Calme toi, chéri, ma sœur ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait…

Après, quelques demies secondes de réflexion…

- En fait, oui, elle le pensait mais elle ne le fera pas.

- Oui, bien, sur ce bonne nuit !


	7. Chapitre 6, Le vrai

**__**

Voilà le vrai chapitre 6… Avec ce qui manquait! Non mais… Idem que le précédant… Pour les notes.

**__**

**_Ma Serpentard Invisible_**

**_Chapitre 6 : Mon enfant_**

POV Ashe Elacsap :

Je dévalai en courant les escaliers de la tour manifestement plus rapide que ma soeur. J'arrivais finalement devant la porte du bureau de son, le mien aussi, directeurs de maison, même si entre eux c'était « beaucoup plus ».

- « Alors comme ça le vieux décide de se procréer »

J'étais entré en trombe dans le bureau de Rogue, qui celui-ci était en plaine correction de copie de notre très cher Potter. En faisant apparaître la modeste note flamboyante (car tel est le mot) de 20 . Quand les chiffres eurent enfin fini de consumer le parchemin, il daigna lever les yeux vers moi … ayant le front de sourire triomphalement.

- « Et oui, de plus, je comte bien garder ma progéniture

- Pas seulement la tienne j'te f'rais r'marquer ! Tes répliques « cinglantes » tu peux bien te les garder. Non mais franchement, t'aurais pu prendre quelqu'un de plus vieille. Qui ne risque pas de mourir à la couche, qui ne rateras pas sa jeunesse, sa formation à la vie ADULTE en mettant au monde ton fruit de passion, qui ne risque pas de faire un enfant malade, en résumé

QUI N'A PAS QUINZE ANS !! On est plus dans les années 1800, ni en pays en voit de développement! Tu aurais pu lui laisser le temps d'être complète, et prendre son corps un peu plus tard … Pas le faire presque tous les soirs. Vous commencez à peine à vous être tendres, et toi tu la mets presto dans ton lit !

Tout ce que tu voulais, BARBARE, c'était sa chair, ou simplement une « femme » à grossir ! »

Sans prévenir le coup parti et projette au sol le futur père qui s'était levé les yeux rageurs et qui s'avançait face à moi sans que je le vois, moi même perdue dans le flot de reproches que je lui balançais. Je lui crachai dessus et fut presque aussitôt plaquée au sol à mon tour.

POV Séverus :

Je vaguai tranquillement à l'une de mes occupations favorites, ridiculiser Potter, quand la futur tantine entra dans mon bureau à la volée me ramenant un sujet à la fois réjouissant et douloureux à la fois : La grossesse d'Aydi.

Après un longue contemplation d'un 20 qui grugeait tranquillement les « efforts » de Potter, je me suis surpris à lui répondre avec un sourire fendant que je voulais le garder.

Mauvaise idée. Une flèche dans le genoux d'un troll aurait fait une réaction plus douce …  
  
La petite sœur philosophe explosa

Je la laissai vider son sac tranquillement en tentant d'ignorer ses propos.

Mais malgré moi, ses paroles frappaient comme des poignards sur une personne aussi … sentons-nous-coupable que moi !! Ils me montraient en pleine figure le futur probable d'Aydi…

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'avançai vers elle, une impulsion, la faire taire, que ses mots arrêtent de lacérer mes oreilles et brûler mon âme,

Faites qu'elle arrête de me torturer

Puis je me fis réveiller par un coup de point qui me projeta au sol (assez contradictoire)

Et toujours avec mes grands yeux surpris, presque maniaques … je la fixai qui me cracha au visage

C'en fut assez, d'un bon je me remis sur pieds et lui rendit son coup en la giflant pour la voir tomber sur le « tapis ».

- « SUFFIT !! Ne t'avise plus jamais de remettre en doute mon amour pour ta sœur !

Elle a peut-être 15 ans, mais elle est digne d'être traitées comme une femme. Non pas qu'elle reste cloîtrée ici ou quoi que ce soit de féministe. Elle est simplement mature, sage, intelligente et droite(1) _à réviser héhé_ Elle peut parfaitement être mère, et son corps est définitivement près à héberger un bébé pendant neufs mois. De toute façons, nous sommes chez les sorciers, tu entends, chez les SORCIERS sa vie n'est donc pas en danger !

C'est un accident dont j'assumerai les conséquences AVEC elle. Car NOUS voulons cet enfant … Et je sais bien qu'elle ne pourra plus vraiment aller à l'école …

Mai je serai là, et il y a une solution à tout. »

Elle se releva en se massant la joue rougie, fronçant les sourcils

-« Merci pour la gifle, j'en avais besoin

1. je serai là moi aussi

2. je sais qu'il y a solution à tout

et 3. Je reste contre cette putain d'idée de grossesse …

Elle est peut-être mature, mais chaque chose à son temps

Je sais qu'elle est assez forte présentement, mais elle le sera d'autant plus dans au moins 3 ans !

Si tu te dis capable de supporte tout ce poids, parfait, mais ça ne changera pas mon idée, tu me « casseras » une fois que tu l'auras rendue heureuse, stable et sécure avec toute cette histoire.

Qu'elle verse une larme, qu'elle soit désespérée et dans le regret une fois, et ce petit sera ton seul et unique.

Bref, tu serais castré sans anesthésies, et ce ne serait pas que l'essentiel qui sera coupé.

Oh … et ton gosse chéri, tu lui fais du mal et je me charge de t'arracher les réservoirs personnels.

Je sais que tu n'oserais pas, mais simple précaution. »

Sur ce la tête brûler, sadique, et violente en chef quitta mon bureau, l'air assez calme, mais moi j'étais pourtant un peu nerveux. Elle avait malgré tout raison, Aydi était jeune, très jeune, mais ce n'était pas comme si j'allais la lâcher là, pour me défouler, et peut-être essayé de me convaincre que je décidais quand même et que j'étais le directeur de cette maison, je murmurai :

« - 5 points en moins pour Serpentard, irrespect envers un professeur. »

POV Harry Potter

Ce soir, dans la salle commune, je m'emmerdai à faire mon devoir de potion… Fait chier ce Rogue… Un magnifique grand duc vint cogner à la fenêtre, puis me porter une lettre.  
- Pas de réponse, merci…

Je lui un bout de pain qu'il daigna et s'en alla. J'ouvris la lettre, comprenant le sceau de la famille Malefoy. Nos échanges de lettres étaient vraiment très bien, nos piques avaient même cessées. Par contre, je commençai à ressentir quelque chose pour Draco, peut-être de l'amour ? Je préfère ne pas répondre… Trop tôt. Lui, avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose…

_Cher Harry,_

_Passé une belle journée ? Je suis désolé que Séverus _«Séverus ??? Quoique… » _t'en__ ai fait baver en cour… Je dois te dire que je suis très heureux de cette correspondance, peut-être pourrions nous afficher notre amitié au grand jour ? Je parle comme ça, et on dirait que je parle d'un couple. _« Un couple ? Pourquoi pas ? Il est très mignon, après tout. Harry, ressaisit toi ! » _Ç'a l'air bizarre comme ça, non ? Le grand Draco Lucius Regelus Henry Malefoy, fils de mangemort, ami avec Le magnifique _« Magnifique ? Il dit que je suis MAGNIFIQUE! Calmos Harry, on dirait une adolescente »_, le Survivant Harry James Raphaël Brian Potter, fils du feu et estimé James Potter… Tu serais d'accord ?_

_Réponds moi vite,_

_Dray M._

Fin de POV

Et le temps file comme tous passe…

POV Drago Malefoy

_Cher Drago,_

_Cela fait maintenant deux mois que nous nous échangeons ces lettres et que nous nous rencontrons en cachette. Je me suis rendu compte que plus je te découvrais, plus je t'appréciais. Mais, je ne t'apprécie plus. Non. Je ressens quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. D'immense. Je t'aime. Et cela est réciproque, je serais heureux de te voir, en avant du tableau de l'Ange endormit. À 20 :30. _

_Harry Potter_

Sans plus commentaire. J'ai réussi. WAAAAAAAAWWWW!!! Déjà 19 :30…

POV Aydil Aliël

Mon ventre grossit de plus en plus… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me remplit de joie. Avec la magie, mme Pomfresh m'a dit que se serait un garçon. Un petit garçon. Je trouve dommage de ne plus me rappeler du rêve. Je l'imagine. Avec les yeux de son père, mon nez, son menton, les cheveux bruns de ma grand-mère, et une chance, il ne pourra jamais avoir le caractère de sa tante. Séverus voudrait qu'il ait les yeux bleus de sa mère… J'aimerais bien… Je n'arrive pas à me concentré sur le cour d'histoire de la magie… Enfin, c'est la fin du cours !

- Et puis, Dray, ton Harrrrryyyyyyyyy !

Il me regarda et le prit par la taille… Oh ! Bien…

- Harry, dit-il, voici mes meilleurs amis, Vincent et Crabbe, télépathes, et Aydil, ma chère enceinte préférée…

Aucune discrétion, ce gars !!! Il me fit un petit sourire d'excuse et nous allâmes tous souper ! Arriver dans la grande salle, Drago embrassa devant tout le monde notre «Survivant» adoré… Que d'émois, des sourires, des évanouissements, des cris, des pleurs, des applaudissements… J'alla rejoindre Sév' et il m'emmena dans nos appartements.

- Sév' j'ai faim… Qu'est qu'il y a?

- Je voulais m'assurer que crevette allait bien…

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

Fini, pour le chapitre!


End file.
